The Room Full of Secrets
by NightYueDarkTenjo
Summary: Hibari Kyouya wasn't the social type but the individualistic, slightly sadistic, dominant type. However, everyone has their own dirty little secret and he has the perfect place to exercise that secret privately.
1. The Room Full of Secrets

Hibari Kyouya wasn't the social type but the individualistic, slightly sadistic, dominant type. However, everyone has their own dirty little secret and he has the perfect place to exercise that secret privately: the recreation room that he used as a meeting place for the Disciplinary Committee. The recreation room has a lockable door, non-transparent blinds, a couple pretty comfy sofas and a very nice chair behind a waist height desk – perfect for bending over – and to top off the entire room, no one would be dumb enough to enter without knocking and getting permission – whether it was locked, unlocked, closed or open – for risk of tonfa wielding Head of the Disciplinary Committee's wrath.

There are beliefs that those in power, especially head of a high power, like to be put into place and be dominated, controlled, forced to submit. There are also beliefs that some people who have a certain degree of respect for another gain a sort of lewd desire out of that respect toward that other.

Kyouya fit both cases; the desire to be dominated came from his training with Dino and after some internet searching one day when he had gotten bored. He was curious to know why he felt excited when he trained with the Cavallone Heir, why he found that a whip was a fascinating weapon that he had never gone up against. His search showed that getting excited about a whip was usually connected to bondage fetishes; not so much being injured but having a challenge for dominance and control was more toward Kyouya's interest, but he wouldn't mind looking into it a bit more.

Now as for the "lewd desire out of respect" had a lot to do with Sawada Tsunayoushi, after seeing how strong he was, yet out of a strange intrigue he gained from seeing how trusting and kind he can be, Tsuna unknowingly gained a secret respect from the raven-haired young man.

It was rare a most for some one like Kyouya to have respect for anyone and even more rare for him to find masturbation as a reliever for stress or even boredom, but after finding a level or two of respect for Tsuna, and gaining a tolerance from the constant engagements that involved the young brunette, he started to think he was almost cute. Well, having never been attracted to anyone he never had to judge his sexuality but it seemed that it didn't matter; certain circumstances lead him to being curious about a select few individuals – Dino and Tsuna – gave him the occasional erection that was not only pleasurable but doubled as a relief.

Though the amount of "occasions" had increased bit by bit the more he was around the young Vongola X, and being the scary, powerful young man that Kyouya was and the fact he had a room he could use with complete privacy, he had a place to relieve himself.

Today was one of those days that he was on the roof. A bright and sunny day with a nice and gentle breeze. And Tsuna was down below in gym class. Kyouya watched for a while amused at how terrible he was at soccer but how determined he was not to mention cute from falling over himself countless times and revealing parts of his stomach and even glimpses of his nipples, that got Kyouya's attention and he headed straight for the Disciplinary Committee's room.

He was in a hurry because not only did he need to get to the room before anyone noticed but the bell would be ringing soon and there was always the risk of class skippers or wanderers or teachers. However, being in such a hurry as the image of Tsuna replayed in his mind and his cock began to get hard he failed to notice that the door was slightly cracked open from being slammed in the rush and wasn't relooked to be locked.

Kyouya got comfortable on the one of the sofas. With his shoulders leaning against the armrest with his back to the cracked door he unzipped his pants and slid a hand down to tease the tip a little then paused when his ears heard the bell, then clattering and chattering all throughout the hall behind him. A few minutes later as the noise began to cease he envisioned the clumsy brunette again and his thumb went back to teasing the tip of his now throbbing cock. Starting to move his pants down some more to get a better view of his stiffened member curled his slim fingers lightly around the shaft with a bit more teasing to the tip that turned into small strokes to the head. Advancing more toward the base with each stroke began a rhythm up and down his whole length that was present.

Meanwhile, in a classroom not too far away, Tsuna and the rest of the gang that shared the current class which happened to be study hall so they were chatting, Reborn suggested a little get together at Tsuna's as usual. "Tsuna go tell Hibari."

Tsuna began to pale at the thought of facing Hibari-san alone. "B-but Reborn! Hibari-san doesn't even like get togethers…"

"No excuses, No-Good-Tsuna. Go tell Hibari."

"No worries, 10th. I'll go with you!" Gokudera-kun offered.

"No, Tsuna will go alone while the rest of use head to his house. Since it's a short day it shouldn't take long for Tsuna to make it home after seeing Hibari."

"B-but…" The scared boy stuttered at the thought of having no back up when seeing Hibari-san.

"No! Now go."

That was the end of that Tsuna got up with his bag on his shoulder and headed for the recreation room that he guessed Hibari-san would be in as the others left for his house.

Back in the recreation room, Kyouya had increased his pace but not by too much he enjoyed making it last and became quite skilled at it with every time and at this point he had unbuttoned his shirt to play with is nipples – he found during one of his more recent searches that rubbing and pinching his nipples felt even better that _just_ stroking his cock – he was even moaning and panting, but not much louder that quieted sounds of pleasure.

Tsuna had reached the room and heard small sounds but not knowing what they were and being cautious enough without help to talk to Hibari-san carefully walked closer to the door and was about to knock when he noticed the crack and peeked inside. The lights were off, the blinds were closed, so the room was pretty dark but he noticed the figure on the sofa and recognized it to be Hibari-san maybe napping but that didn't explain the noise or the fact he saw some movement and Hibari-san was sitting up too much for it to be a comfortable sleeping position.

He started to contemplate that trying to figure the noise and everything out would most likely get him bitten to death and thought that maybe it was time to leave. Tsuna began turning away from the door and heading for the nearest exit until he heard what almost sounded like his name.

"S-sa-wa-da… ha… ugh.. Sawada..." Kyouya moaned as he stroked himself even more as his tip began to drip glistening drops of precum. Pinching and pulling at his nipple and stroking even faster he moaned louder, panting out, "Sawada", over and over between the moans and pants.

Tsuna couldn't look away when he started to figure out exactly what was going on and found a better angle to see all the more clearly what Hibari-san was doing. Hearing his name said so lustily made his own cock begin to twitch a bit not really harden just yet but it was headed for the half way with every calling of his name.

Kyouya's fingers started to get coaxed with his cum and even more so when he rubbed the tip before rapidly stroking his length and almost screaming Tsuna's name as he climaxed all over his refined stomach and even a few drops up to his nipples.

With that Tsuna unconsciously moved forward and bumped the door, which opened it even more not only making noisy but made him fall from the door he had been leaning on.

Kyouya turned in surprise to see that he had been caught, not only caught by anyone but the very person he had been masturbating to; the very person he had been calling out by name to; the very person he envisioned and climaxed to. As a conditioned reaction to being startled he stood up to face peeper, and his pepper got a full frontal view of the cold and cruel Hibari Kyouya, covered in his own semen with his shirt undone and messy, pants open and revealing a softening cock. Both boys were stunned still, speechless, embarrassed and unsure of what would happen next.


	2. Caught Covered In His Own Shame

It was as though time had stopped. Tsuna was on his knees looking up; stunned. Kyouya had reacted to the noise and stood up with his clothes messy and undone and his shame covering his chest. When the alarm finally went off in Hibari Kyouya's head, he blinked and went pale.

Tsuna had a similar response to the alarm except that wasn't an alarm but the dismissal bell. "Ha… um, Hibari-san… gomen…" Kyouya grabbed Tsuna before he could get up and apologize, but Hibari-san was in a hurry to close the door before the students started leaving.

"Umm, Hibari-san…?" Tsuna started again as he realized he saw something he probably shouldn't have.

"Sawada…" Kyouya said in an anxious yet trembling voice as he stood facing the door and holding it shut.

Tsuna straightened up at his name. "Hai?" He said in a very nervous voice.

Kyouya slowly turned his head around to see Tsuna's reaction to Hibari-san's shameful ensemble.

Tsuna was scared; he had caught Hibari-san doing something, something that was private so he was dead. He was already dead for peeping but what he saw would get him bitten to death and then Hibari-san would try to bite him to death even after death.

After locking the door, Kyouya turned completely around to re-reveal his shame. "Sawada, you saw, didn't you?"

"Ie, no, nothing, I-I didn't Hibari-san, I…" Tsuna frantically denied.

"Usotsuki, you heard too…" Kyouya corrected.

"Hibari-san I promise I won't say anything!" Tsuna looked toward the door; he could hear the last few remaining footsteps of students leaving and he was trying to figure out how to escape with his life.

"What's the point of lying about? And you've just admitted to it." Kyouya said in an anxiety filled voice.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna was shaking; trembling; between being afraid that his life was going to end and the fact that he was staring at a partially undressed, revealing creamy , cum covered skin, Hibari-san… and he was starting to get aroused from the sight.

Kyouya made a lot of confusion. "Sawada…" He started to eye the other boy up and down. And he found that his down parts were gradually getting up.

"Ah…!" Tsuna quickly saw where Hibari-san was looking. He rushed his hands to hide his own unexpected shame. "Um, Hibari-san could we just forget this happened maybe?" Tsuna looked away while still covering the now obvious semi-erect cock that wanted the rest of the way out of the pants that they were confined to.

"Sawada… you…" Kyouya wasn't sure what to do, but decided to take advantage of this once-in-a-never-going-to-happen-again chance. He walked over stopping only a foot away.

Tsuna blushed and it was quite visible even in the dark room. "H-Hibari-san, what are you do-..." He stuttered as Hibari-san inched his way to Tsuna.

"Sawada…" Kyouya's cock hit the half way point when he heard his name being said in a shaky voice, his eyes had fogged when he saw the tint on the boy's face, and he couldn't hold back more than to be gentle when he saw Tsuna go to cover himself. Kyouya was about to place an open palm on the flushed cheek but he had dirtied both hands in his actions before.

When Hibari-san's hand rose up and started moving toward him he closed his eyes. Tsuna wasn't sure what was going to happen since the hand had stopped moving. "Hibari-san…?"

Hearing his name said in a quiet voice pushed him. He placed the "cleaner" of the two hands on a cheek and the other on a waist. Kyouya moved his lips until there was only enough space for a single grain of rice to fall between.

Tsuna could feel the hands and the breath. He wasn't sure if he should move or not. He opened his eyes slowly.

Kyouya licked the quivering lips in front of his own. Then moved to give a feathery light kiss, he moved back from the lips to his starting point. Kyouya waited a moment before repeating the same soft touch. He turned his head a bit and maneuvered his mouth to do the same. Sticking a slick tongue out to lick the soft lips again he pushed his lips closer, into a gentle kiss with potential. Potential that couldn't wait; he pushed harder and started to slide his sharp tongue along the bottom lip trying to push it down to get access to the cavern behind.

Tsuna's eyes burst the rest of the way open. Having moved his hands from himself forgetting why they were there he placed them on Hibari-san's chest hoping to get some space. He was about to move his head back and say something when the hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head giving Hibari-san the chance to stick is tongue into the moist cave.

Kyouya wanted to explore this cave, and study the beast that lay within it. And explore it he did; Kyouya moved his tongue over the other wet tongue and along teeth and gums alike until he needed air.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna felt like he was floating and at the same time his knees buckled and his eyes were glazed over. He lost the previous thoughts of getting space and running. Tsuna's back was arched with only Kyouya's hand on his waist and back of his head keeping him from falling back onto the desk.

Kyouya felt a twitch between his legs, but it wasn't his. Tsuna had moved his hands which left his hips to move forward into the raven haired boy's. Taking a few steps forward; making the dizzy boy take the same steps back; Kyouya made it so Tsuna could lean against the desk.


	3. OnceInANeverGoingToHappenAgainChance

When Tsuna's butt met the desk his vision cleared. "Hibari-san… why did you… k-kiss me…?"

"Sawada… do you really need to ask? After what you saw before…" Kyouya sighed and then moved his lips closer. "Wanna do it again?" He let out a deep breath that trailed over the nervous lips, misting them with pure desire.

"H-Hibari-san… we're both guys! This is strange…" Tsuna complained as he tried to keep a low voice in case there were still some students around outside.

Kyouya pressed his lips against the complaining ones. Pushing his tongue past Tsuna's lips again; re-exploring some areas then moving deeper to the unknown areas.

Tsuna tried to wiggle out of the embrace but found his attempts failed especially when he felt the hand on his waist slide down to his ass and felt a squeeze. "Ah…" He managed to gasp at the squeeze when Hibari-san released his lips to breathe. "Hibari-san … ah…" He gasped again at another squeeze

Kyouya's hand advanced up and down for awhile before it found its way to the now fully erect bulge that was peeking out of the unzipped pants. The mischievous hand encircled the hard flesh as the slender fingers tapped, and stroked the tip and the slit.

"Ah~!" Tsuna's head swung back at the tantalizing touch. He quickly moved his hands to cover his mouth. "H-Hibari-san… stop…" Tsuna removed one of his hands from his mouth and placed it on the hand that encased his swollen member.

Kyouya's fingers stopped for a moment to look at the other boy. "Hmm…? Are you sure…?" Kyouya whispered in his ear with a sly smile across his face. His fingers tightened around the head and moved up and down getting lower with each stroke.

"Ah~! Hibari-san… stop…" Tsuna moaned through his fingers still covering his mouth. The hand that tried to stop Hibari-san had moved to the others shoulder. He looked down to stare in shock at how hard he was and was even more surprised when precum began leaking from the slit. He felt embarrassed but it felt so good.

He kept stroking as the moans and gasps from the spiky haired brunette kept coming. "You seem to be enjoying this…" Kyouya purred in Tsuna's ear. He looked down following the other boy's gaze seeing the precum leak out Kyouya licked his own lips.

"H-Hibari-san… what are you…?" Tsuna's head went back again when Hibari-san's fingers made there way down under his scrotum and began juggling his sac in his hand.

"Sawada…" Kyouya whispered in the boy's ear. With his hand fiddling with the sac, Kyouya used his other hand to push the pants down to get better access. And with his mouth still directing its attention to Tsuna's ear he licked up the curved cartilage and down to nibble on the lobe; massaging it between his teeth.

This elected a gasped from the brunette. He felt like he was going crazy; his cock and balls were being toyed with, precum was trickling down his shaft and coaxing the hand that was doing the toying, and he was afraid to do anything for risk he would be bitten to death… but right now his ear was being bitten and it felt great.

Kyouya made one more trail with his tongue along the ear before moving south. He licked down the edge of the jaw bone; down the small neck to the collar bone. He kissed the spot he stopped at; sucked it then bit down; hard enough to break the skin and get a taste of the ruby liquid that tried to escape. After tasting the red metallic liquid his hands stopped what they were doing to undo the buttoned shirt.

Tsuna whined at the missing hand that was between his legs.

Kyouya chuckled as he continued to lick and suck the spot while his hands were busy with the shirt. He lifted his head from the reddened skin. "I thought you wanted me to stop…" He chuckled again before looking up and the face that was peering down on him.

When their eyes met Tsuna turned his head. Hibari-san's gone too far to stop now.

When the hands finished off the last button they slid the shirt back so it now rested around Tsuna's elbows, which were bent because one hand was still trying and failing to block any noises from escaping his mouth while the other hand was still placed on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

Kyouya moved a hand back to the lonesome crotch while the other moved toward an open nipple and began circling around it. Kyouya's tongue headed for the other nipple now that the shirt was no longer in his way. His tongue copied his fingers and circled the nipple before rubbing over it. He bit down on one while the other was pinched.

Tsuna threw his head back, forcing his chest forward in to the hand and mouth and moaned. "H-Hibari-san… k-kimochi~!"

After teasing, biting, pulling, pinching, and licking the two pick nubs that had become rather hard and an orchestra of gasps, moans, groans, and stuttered words Kyouya thought it was time to continue down since the precum leakage needed to be taken care of.

He moved away from the hard sensitive nubs; kissing and licking a trail down his abs, to his navel until Kyouya was now kneeling on the floor in front of a swollen dripping cock.


	4. Too Far To Stop Now

Kyouya eyed the hard member before him. First licking his own lips, next lapping the precum from his hand, then from the flesh in front of him. He started from the sac up twirling his tongue all around the scrotum and moving up the shaft to the tip, where his tongue decided to go back into his mouth and wait.

Tsuna had stared; embarrassed and shocked at Hibari-san's "cleaning". But the shock and embarrassment became tightly shut eyes, gasps and excitement. He whimpered when the playful tongue had hid away in the mouth it came out of.

The raven haired boy backed away a little and placed a hand around the base of the throbbing member which elected a moan from the other and a downward gaze at the same time.

"H-Hibari-san… please… don't stop… hontoni…k-kimochi~!" The brunette practically begged in a nervous anxious voice. Tsuna gazed into dark onyx eyes looking for an answer to his plea.

It didn't take more than a millisecond for the hand to move up and down; slowly just to stop and squeeze. "Sawada…" He purred before licking ht new drop from the tip of the cock.

Tsuna's head was thrown back. "H-Hibari-san…"

That was it; the tongue stopped; Kyouya kissed the head of the leaky cock and took it all. Kyouya forced his mouth as far down taking as much of the hard flesh in his mouth as he could. Gagging at first (because he had never sucked on anything bigger that his middle and index finger together and anything that went in his mouth that was bigger that his fingers would end up getting chewed) he started to bob his head up and down. He made sure to get as much as possible without gagging when he moved his mouth down.

"Ah~!" Tsuna gasped as his whole member disappeared into the warm, wet cavern.

Kyouya had a steady pace going; moving his tongue around as much as he could while bobbing for cock. He fondled the sac underneath with a hand while the other was headed for his own aching cock.

"H-Hibari-san… kimochi… have you done this before…?" Tsuna knew that was highly unlikely but he was doing now and to him to top it off.

Kyouya stopped sucking. "No…" He licked the slit on top then sucked on a finger from the hand that had been juggling the sac. "But…" lick, "I have…" lick, "imagined…" lick, "trying…" lick, 'something like…" lick, "this." His head went all the way down and he deep throated Tsuna. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up down, way down, up, out, lick. Kyouya was stroking himself in the same pace as he sucked.

"Ah… ahh… ahhh… ahhh…H-Hibari-san, I think I'm gonna…" Hibari-san stuck his slick finger up to the hilt in the other boy's backside. "Hibari-san~!" Tsuna screamed as he exploded his orgasm down the throat of said (rather screamed) boy.

As close as Kyouya was and as much of a turn on as it was to hear his name screamed the way it was just now he hadn't started stroking himself soon enough to cum with Tsuna; so Kyouya ignored his own cock as he milked the one in his mouth. He was sucking it dry and when he was done a small trail seeped out of the cover of his mouth as Tsuna slumped down to the floor; panting and staring in the direction of the ceiling; his vision was blurred; his mind was gone; he just sat there catching his breath in the aftermath of his first session of getting head.

When Tsuna came back a few minutes later he saw Hibari Kyouya on his knees in front of him. He eyed him; Hibari-san's hair was slightly messy; he had white residue on the corner of his mouth; his shirt wrinkled and unbuttoned; his chest coaxed with a similar white liquid to that on his lips; his pants were open and an aching hard cock stuck out of it. It was coming back to him. He saw/heard something he shouldn't have and somehow Hibari-san, the Hibari-san ended up giving him head… and Tsuna not only came in his mouth but Hibari-san hadn't gotten any release and his erection looked almost painful.

"H-Hibari-san… does it hurt? It looks painful. S-should I… um… do… the… same?" Tsuna asked nervously. Would he really do that? Would he really suck Hibari-san off? It was only fair… and he already offered… there was a high possibility that he would be forced to rather his guilt for dirtying his mouth or be extorted or bitten to death if he didn't.

Hearing this Kyouya's eyes flew open in surprise at the offer. He regained his composure and gave a suspicious look to the boy who he had just sucked off. "Why?"

"I-it only seems fair… I-I mean you just did it to me and it was…" Tsuna stuttered in his embarrassment.

He was now faced with another once-in-a-never-going-to-happen-again chance. And like before he was going to take advantage of it. Kyouya regained his sly smile and grabbed one of Tsuna's arms and pulled him so that the nervous boy was face to face to the sly looking boy. "Hmm… you're serious about putting this in your mouth…?" Kyouya used his other hand to hold his erected member stroking it a little and stopping.

"Uh… umm…" Tsuna stuttered he wasn't entirely sure. "Uh… y-yeah… I'm s-serious…"

"Nope…" Kyouya bluntly said. "You're not…" His smile grew a tad bigger.

"T-then… w-what should I…?" Tsuna asked his uncertainty growing as Hibari-san's smile did.

"I don't want to use your mouth; if you're going to offer then I don't want you to suck me off." Staring in to scared and confused eyes Kyouya licked the last bit of cum from his lips and swallowed it.

"Then, what should I do…?" He gulped at the erotic action he just witnessed.

"I wanna have sex. Let me take you."

"H-Hibari-san?! Can two guys even do that?!" He questioned in a shock tone. He asked but he didn't turn down or resist the idea of having sex.

Kyouya removed his hand from his cock and moved up to Tsuna's sac with a single digit going further and circling the puckered entrance that had momentarily been entered that had given an explosive result. "Yes. Like this." He said as his finger applied just enough pressure to get his digit barely in.

"Ah!" Startled that's all Tsuna could manage.

Kyouya pushed his finger in by about a centimeter; stopped and pulled out. "See? Guys put their…"

"H-Hibari-san there's no way that'll work!" Tsuna looked down and stared at Hibari-san's large cock. "There's defiantly no way you'll fit! And it'll hurt!" Tsuna complained but again he didn't show any interest in resisting or really turning down the idea of sex; he was worried about how to do it without it hurting.

"Don't worry. Just trust me." Tsuna looked at him amazed that Hibari-san had told him to trust him and somehow felt relieved. But that wasn't the only thing that had surprised and amazed him right now.

Tsuna nodded his head. "I-I'll trust you… be gentle, please."

Kyouya gave a gentle smile with hopes that it might help calm his nerves. Tsuna blushed; Hibari-san look beautiful… maybe even cute. Kyouya moved forward so his forehead was touching Tsuna's. "I need to find something… something that will make it easier… to stretch you…" Kyouya gave him another smile then moved his lips to meet the brunette's to give him a soft kiss like the first one they had.

He stood up and walked behind the desk and started going through the drawers and found some cherry blossom hand lotion; Kyouya thought it might be bad to use it since cherry blossoms make him weak but when he opened the cap he didn't feel weak he felt anxious and even hornier than he already was if that was possible).

"Hibari-san…?" Tsuna looked over the top of the desk to see if he found what he was looking for. Hearing his name he broke from his trance that came from the hand lotion's fragrance. He walked back over to the nervous boy.

"Sawada… here," Kyouya offered a hand which was accepted. "Lean over the desk so I can get a better access to stretch you."

Tsuna complied; standing up he turned around and bent over onto the desk. "Good, now spread your legs." Again he did as he was told. Tsuna opened his legs and leaned forward even more. "This might hurt a bit and will feel a little cold." Tsuna nodded. Kyouya squeezed some of the lotion onto his fingers and inserted one into the puckered entrance again.

Tsuna gasped at the cool wet and slender digit that had invaded his tight passage that squeezed as the finger pushed deeper. "Try to relax a bit." He tried to relax and adjust to the single digit. He looked back at Hibari-san for confirmation that he had done what he was told to correctly.

Kyouya started to push his finger in and out until he felt he had loosened up enough to add a second. He began a pace: in, out, open fingers, close fingers, in, out, open, close, in, out, open, close. He was pushing in, pulling out, and scissoring the tight hole getting deeper and deeper.

Until Tsuna started to pant; it started to feel good being stretched. Kyouya stuck his fingers even deeper to find that spot he found when he had sucked him off. Tsuna's eye flung open. "AH~!" Kyouya found it. He added a third finger and headed for that spot again and again.

When he finally believed his tight passage was stretched enough for him to put his cock in he pulled out his fingers. Kyouya looked and found Tsuna's gaze. "Are you ready?"


	5. Are You Sure?

Tsuna glanced back. His eyes had fogged up again as a result of Hibari-san's ministrations toward his prostate. He nodded at the raven haired young man behind him.

With that confirmation he poured the lotion on his cock and stroked it to get it all covered. Kyouya positioned himself so his tip was at the loosened anus. "Are you sure?"

Tsuna whined, and then nodded his head. "I'm sure…"

Kyouya pushed his throbbing hard cock in slowly until the head was in and he heard the boy below him moan; he thrusted to the hilt with that. "AH~!" Tsuna squirmed trying to adjust to the size difference compared to the fingers.

He stopped; letting the tight passage squeeze and release. "Hmm…" Kyouya hummed and purred.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna looked behind him at the paused boy.

Kyouya took that as an ok to continue; he pulled out and slammed right back into the tight ass.

"Ah~!" Tsuna sounded as Hibari-san had managed to hit his spot again.

Kyouya began to get a steady pace going. In… out… in…out… in… out… in…out… in…out… in… out…

"Ah… mmm… ah… Hibari-san, faster~!" Tsuna moaned.

Kyouya increased his pace. In.. out.. in.. out.. in.. out.. in.. out.. in.. out.. in.. out..

"Ah.. mmm.. ah.. oh~! H-Hibari-san~!"

"Sawada…" He reached a hand under and started pumping Tsuna's hard flesh with his thrusts going faster. In. out. in. out. in. out. in. out. in. out. in. out.

"Ah. Hibari-san, please~! Harder~!"

Kyouya slammed his cock in harder and began to go even faster. In out in out in out in out in out in out.

"Ah. Ah. Oh. Mmm. Ah. Ah. H-Hibari-san… can't… hold it..."

He was really pounding harder, better, faster, stronger. Inoutinoutinoutinoutinout. Kyouya's hand was stroking a little slower that his hips. He slammed once more deeper than he had made with previous thrusts.

"Ah. Ah. AH~! Hibari-san~! I'm coming~!" Tsuna screamed as he came all over the front of the desk.

"Sawada~!" Kyouya moaned as he released his seed filling the ass he was still in. He fell limp on top of Tsuna; both leaning on the desk panting.

After gaining a little strength, Kyouya got off of Tsuna and pulled out watching as his liquid pleasure began to leak out of the cute tight passage. He starred at it as the ass twitched; clenching and unclenching; tensing and relaxing as Tsuna panted; exhausted from his first time. Kyouya sat… fell back onto the sofa and grabbed a couple tissues to clean himself and take a breath before looking for some handy wipes in the drawer he had found the lotion to clean Tsuna.

He may be a cold guy but he had a thing for Tsuna and fucked him; why else would he have fucked him? With wipe in hand, Kyouya began cleaning up the thighs and between the cheeks gradually cleaning as much of the anus and rectum as he could.

Tsuna tried to stand up but stumbled a bit. His legs felt numb; his ass felt sore; his back and hips ached from the thrusting and position; his cock softened and still leaking whatever was left in him while the rest was a failed attempt to paint the whole front side of the desk. He went to grab a tissue to clean his mess no matter how limp and sore he was.

"Leave it. I'll clean it later." Hibari-san demanded.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna was nervous in a scared way again. He was still trying to process what had just happened. _Okay._ He thought to himself. _Reborn told me to come tell Hibari-san about the get together… and… and I saw and heard him…_ He blushed recalling the events.

"Oi…"

"H-Hai?!" Tsuna jumped a bit startled.

"How…" Kyouya turned his head away.

"Hmm?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side curious.

"How was it? Did you like that? Did it feel good?"

Tsuna noticed the slight tint across Hibari-san's face. That made his a little deeper but whether he realized or not he made a cute face as he smile and nodded. "Uh, it felt really good!"

"Hmmm… I see… ah, Sawada why were you coming here anyways? Did you need something?" Kyouya asked in his usual tone of voice but it seemed a little gentler.


	6. So will you come?

"I-I know you hate being around others but Reborn told me to come and get you… and see if you would come by my house." Tsuna nervously spoke trying to be careful not to upset Hibari-san and ruin what had happened a few moments ago.

"The baby?" Kyouya questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes." He said under his breath. He fidgeted where he sat trying to make up the courage to ask again. "So, will you come, Hibari-san?"

Kyouya looked at the adorable boy, wanting to attack him again, but fought the urge to. "Fine…"

The smaller boy looked up with surprise and glee. "Really?"

"But," the raven-haired boy continued, "I'll leave if it gets to crowded or annoying."

"Understood!" He was so excited; he found out that Hibari-san not only didn't hate him, but actually liked him, or liked the way he looked or something like that. "Um, Hibari-san, I know it probably will be pretty crowded but not anymore than usual, I mean, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Reborn pretty much everyone that's usually at my house, but it's a get together so of course everyone that's usually their will be there." _Oh, no that means it will defiantly be too crowded for Hibari-san to want to come._ The brunette thought as he started to get depressed at the obvious facts.

"The usual crowding." Kyouya thought for a moment. _The crowding has become more and more bearable. The baby sent him to get me. After what we just did it would seem a waste to not go with him to his house, quite possibly his room._ "I think I'll survive; if not I can always leave."

"Right. So you'll come and it'll be fun!" Hearing Hibari-san agree to be in a very crowded house made Tsuna unbelievably happy and excited. That feeling chased away the depressed feeling before it had a chance to settle.

Kyouya stood up; stretched and offered a gentle, friendly, helping hand to Tsuna. _His ass is probably very sore. But does he regret it?_ Kyouya wondered as he helped the other boy up.

Tsuna looked up. "Huh? Oh, thanks, Hibari-san." He accepted the hand that was extended before him and stood up; wincing in slight pain with each movement.

Kyouya really started to wonder if he regretted it, but Tsuna hadn't complained, and he invited him over to his noisy, crowded house and was happy to hear him agree to come so he probably didn't regret it but that wouldn't mean it didn't hurt or would stop hurting anytime soon. He looked away and asked an obvious question: "Does it hurt?" Asking that he really meant "do you regret it?" but he wouldn't ask that.

Tsuna looked at Hibari-san worried that he was asking him an obvious question and wasn't looking at him. "A little, but," he paused and saw Hibari-san look up at him with what seemed like hope in his dark onyx eyes. "But I can't say I didn't like it or regret it. It felt really good Hibari-san." He looked away bashfully; face turning redder than the reddest strawberries.

Kyouya's eyes lit up; his control snapped. He grabbed the blushing unsuspecting boy almost harshly by the arms and ceased his bruised lips; forcing a spastic tongue into the other's mouth; stealing more and more of his breath away with each lap in the hot, wet, surprised cavern.

"Ugh, H-Hi… bari… -san…" Tsuna breathlessly tried to exclaim his surprise, but it was futile so he surrendered to the utterly blissful feeling of the dark haired boy ravishing him.

When he finally released the panting boy's lips he still held him firm in his arms. "You have no idea how difficult it is to resist having you." With that Kyouya kissed the brunette's forehead; releasing him and letting him g back to the classroom to get his things so they could leave for Tsuna's house together.

As Kyouya and Tsuna exited Namimori Middle School the vice captain of the disciplinary committee stopped them. "Kyo-san what are you doing with Sawada?" The bigger man raised an eyebrow looking over the odd pair made of his superior and the sheepish little boy.

"Hmm? How's that any of your business? If you interfere, I'll bite you to death." Kyouya gave a deathly glare as he pulled out his weapons.

"H-Hibari-san! Maybe we should just go. I'm sure everyone is wondering what's taking us so long."

Kyouya looked at the shy enticing boy and put his tonfa away as he continued toward the entrance gate to leave.

"Um, Kusakabe-san, Hibari-san is just coming over to my house for a little get together if you want to come along."

"Sawada." Kyouya said firmly as he stopped not turning around to face the boy he was going with.

"Hai! I'm coming!" Tsuna bowed and jogged up to Hibari-san hoping he wasn't mad at him for inviting Kusakabe-san; adding more people to the crowd and wasting his time. "Hibari-san, do you not want Kusakabe-san to come?" Tsuna asked innocently really hoping things weren't ruined after what happened between them in the recreation room.

Kyouya didn't answer as they neared the crowded house that was a mere couple blocks away.

When they reached the house they entered. "Mom I'm home. Reborn, Hibari-san's here too." There was no answer. The house was quiet. No I-pin chasing Lambo, no Gokudera-kun complaining about Yamamoto not being needed here, no Bianchi making poison cooking, nothing. The house was empty and quiet. "Is anyone here?" Tsuna looked around and noticed a note from his mom on the entrance side table.

_Dear Tsu-kun,_

_Reborn-chan said you needed some time to yourself so he invited us all to a small vacation at a place called Mafia Island! Don't make a mess while we're gone, and we'll be back in a couple days._

_Love, Mom._

_p.s. Reborn-chan said that you might have a friend over to keep you company so make sure to be good to your friend and be safe._


	7. Home Alone With

Kyouya was curious to know why Tsuna's face had an expression of pale shock plastered on it. "What's wrong?" He leaned forward trying to look over Tsuna's shoulder.

"N-nothing! Um, everyone seems to be gone and won't be back for a couple days…" _Home alone with Hibari-san!_ "Mom says it will be fine if you stay. It seems Reborn and mom; they were planning on you staying over. Ha-ha, you don't have to if you don't want to." Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"Hmm? So there won't be a crowd?" Kyouya's eyes glistened with slight lust.

"No, but are you sure you would want to stay here?" He asked innocently.

"Well, I can't leave you here _alone_, now can I?" Kyouya licked his lips very suggestively but Tsuna didn't notice.

"Um, Hibari-san my room is up stairs…" Tsuna took off his shoes and headed up stairs to his room to drop off his stuff and get settled so he could call his mom and figure out exactly when everyone would be home and what he should do, after all he still is No-Good-Tsuna.

Kyouya sat down and got comfortable on the floor cushion and watched as the brunette excused himself to make the phone call. He could hear the conversation; at least Tsuna's end of it.

"Mom?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, Tsu-kun you're home? Is your friend with you? Um, Hibari-kun I believe."

"Yes, Hibari-san's here. Um, I'm not completely sure but I think he is staying until you get home with everyone."

"That's good. I made some food you just need to reheat some of it and you know how to cook rice. And we'll be back in a couple days. Take care of each other Tsu-kun." Tsuna's mom hung up the phone.

Tsuna looked back up to his room. "Well, my mom has some stuff made that just needs to be reheated so I'll be up in a minute or two."

Tsuna got to work on finding something that wouldn't be too big since Hibari-san would be staying the night he should ruin the dinner that they would be sharing. "Having dinner alone with H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna's face turned a bright pink imagining something along the lines of a romantic dinner for two. He shook his head trying to get the image out of his head; but his face only turned brighter.

Kyouya walked down the stairs wondering if Tsuna would like some help. He continued down the hallway for the few steps it would take and he peered into the kitchen to find the shy boy flushed and shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no… stop thinking like that. It's just me and Hibari-san… together… alone… all night… all weekend…" He his face was all shades of pink and red.

Kyouya watched; amused at how the boy was nervously spasing out, while thinking about him. He waited a few more moments before deciding whether he would offer help or become a distraction and get in the way.

He quietly walked up behind the unsuspecting boy with ease. Tsuna was too deep in his nervous thoughts of the sexy raven-haired boy to notice the boy of his thoughts. Kyouya inched closer, swiftly moving his lips to stop seconds away from Tsuna's ear; he blew a tantalizingly gentle breath toward the sensitive ear.

"Ahh…" Tsuna gasped. He turned his head. "H-Hibari-san… can I help you?"

"Hmm?" Kyouya placed his hands on the brunette's hips. "I came to help you…" He brushed his lips on the exposed neck before him.

Tsuna let out another gasp. "Umm, I'm almost done, so I'll be up in a minute."

He removed his hands and headed back upstairs. Kyouya decided to look around. He looked in the closet; tidy, not perfect but organized, the bed; made, the drawers; clothes folded nothing too exciting, except the amusing array of boxers with different designs. Underneath the bed… Kyouya grabbed something that seemed familiar. He pulled it out. The Bronco's old whip that he gave to Tsuna as a rite of passage and acceptance as the future boss of the Vongola family.

"Hmm, a whip… this could be interesting, I should save this for later." Kyouya thought aloud to himself as he put the item back where he found it. He had the night and next couple of days to mess with Vongola 10th.

Tsuna walked into the room. "Ah, sorry to make you wait. I'm not that good at cooking but here're some snacks." He set the plate of assorted snacks on the small table and sat himself down across the from the disciplinary committee captain.

"Hmm? Should I cook dinner later?" Kyouya offered.

"Huh? Hibari-san you can cook?" Tsuna asked surprised and excited to learn something he didn't know about Hibari Kyouya.

"I know basic cooking." He eyed the happy boy. He couldn't wait for the sun to go down, the moon to come up, the pants to go down and the pleasure among other things to go up.

"So… um, Hibari-san…" Tsuna nervously tried to think of something to talk about that wouldn't ruin the good mood but wouldn't leave it silent either.

"Hmm?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow as he waited for the rest of the possible conversation.

"Um, what do you like to do? For fun…" He asked hoping he wouldn't be bitten to death for asking personal questions. Even if it doesn't seem like a big deal but Tsuna didn't want to take too much of a risk, regardless of what they did.

Kyouya looked at the adorable boy in front of him. "Hmm? For fun… hmm…" Kyouya started to think about it. He enjoyed a good fight; even against Mukuro and Dino. Protecting the school from major crowding and damage. But he had a new favorite thing to do: play with the boy named Sawada Tsunayoushi. That was at the top of his list of things he enjoyed.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"I like to read and practice." Tsuna looked ad Kyouya.

"_That was surprisingly honest." _Tsuna thought wondering if he should ask what he reads because he had a pretty good idea of what he practiced… fighting. He had a cute look on his face because he was having a conversation, it was small and not too much but it was a conversation with Hibari-san and nothing bad was happening and it made him happy and excited.

When it Tsuna calmed down from his mental high he decided that maybe doing some homework would be wise but he wasn't sure if it would be rude or not. "Hibari-san do you mind if I get my homework done?"

"No, in fact I would encourage it." Tsuna looked at him amazed. Kyouya chuckled a bit before continuing. "Besides, maybe everyone will stop calling you No-Good-Tsuna if you work on your school work."

"R-right." Tsuna looked down in shame as he reached for his bag and his books. _"Even Hibari-san knows about that!"_

Kyouya looked around and grabbed a book that looked as though it would keep him busy while the other boy worked. "Do you mind if I read this?"

"Huh? Go ahead." Tsuna said and went back to work. _"if I get all of this done before dinner than I can spend all weekend with Hibari-san to figure out what he likes!"_ He now went on with his work with new vigor.

Going through a good amount of work he looked up to check the time. "Um, Hibari-san, it's starting to get kind of late… I'm going to go get some dinner if you don't mind eating in here."

Kyouya just shrugged and went back to his book. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I did and you finished your work?" Kyouya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, sure. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen I'll clean it later."

They did just that. Kyouya made something along the lines of kung-pao and it was good. As agreed, Tsuna cleaned up the stuff afterwards. They said their thanks and went back to heir book and their homework.

After a while of work skipping any problems he didn't understand and finishing what he did Tsuna decided to go back to the ones he skipped.

Kyouya had almost finished the book when he looked up to check on the other boy who looked like he was having some trouble with some parts. Skillfully he scanned over the paper; math. "Want me to explain it?" He offered.

"Huh? You don't mind helping? I mean I could probably wait for Gokudera-kun to help me when they get back…not that I would understand his explanation…" The last part Tsuna muttered to himself but Kyouya must've caught it, because he stood up and sat right next to him. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna started to turn red as Kyouya reached over to point out some things.

"See? This is supposed…" Tsuna's mind was busy thinking about how close Hibari-san was to him right now. Kyouya could feel the heat in the room rise a bit; he felt it coming from the slight tinge of pink that he could see out of the corner of his eye and it was growing across the Vongola 10th's face.


	8. Room Full Of Steam

Kyouya wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. He smirked inwardly to himself and moved onto 'explaining' the next problem and hoped to change the 'subject' they were studying. He moved his hand and his body to be closer to Tsuna; to rub against him sending small shivers of anticipation. "H-Hibari-san I think I get now…" Tsuna wasn't listening to the help he just didn't want Kyouya to notice his blush building, covering more of his face. "Um, H-Hibari-san I think I should go take a bath and we should get ready for bed it's really getting late." Tsuna nervously gave off an excuse to get some space and further hide his embarrassment.

Kyouya watched as his plan began to fail. Tsuna left the room for what was obvious to be the bathroom. He became slightly grim that his plan of educational seduction failed, but it quickly went away when his mind started devising a new plan.

"Ah." Tsuna sighed in relief but he wished he thought of fleeing to the bath sooner. As he began stripping he noticed that after the second problem explanation Tsuna was 'affected', very 'affected' by Hibari-san's tutoring. Before taking his pants off Tsuna took a quick peak out of the bathroom to see if he could hear Hibari-san still in his room, it seemed he was.

Tsuna turned around away from the door, and back to stripping. As his pants fell down to his ankles they rubbed his growing need. Before Hibari-san, Tsuna never really had such feelings of need and desire but now, even with it being all very new to him, he liked it; he was hesitant but wanted to feel more.

Tsuna was now completely nude; he looked down at himself, remembering what had been done to him especially in his lower regions. He sat near the side of the tub to clean up and rinse off before relaxing in the bath. He grabbed a washcloth, poured some soap and began scrubbing his arms. Then he moved to his chest going over his nipples he realized just how sensitive they were. Tsuna began tracing over the small nubs of flesh recalling how it felt when Hibari-san teased them; he closed his eyes picturing Kyouya's hands instead of his own.

He rubbed over them with his nimble fingers, gasping as he tried pinching them. It felt good and was starting to feel even better as his other hand made a sudsy trail down his front side, stopping just above his hips.

Kyouya had finished his plan and was preparing to ravish the boy. He got up, pushed the small table to the side of the room to make space for easier access to the bed, organized the papers on the table and headed for the hallway. Walking down a little ways he stopped noticing the bathroom door was cracked open. _"He must've forgotten to close it all the way."_ Kyouya thought to himself as he peered inside and found himself shocked at the rather erotic sight within the steam filled room.

Inside, Tsuna continued to 'clean' himself but refused to go for his groin just yet he was still unsure about 'cleaning' that part of him. He went over every other part of his body before all that was left was his growing hard-on. It wasn't going to 'clean' itself and he was alone to the extent of his knowledge and it was his body, so he reached down to rub himself. Tsuna wrapped his fingers gently around the shaft of his penis and began moving his hand up and down with a few experimental strokes. "Hmm…" A quiet moan escaped from his lips, as he closed his eyes to envision Hibari-san and their earlier actions.

Kyouya licked his lips watching the boy tug at his erection. As he watched his own need began to grow. His plan was going to be all the easier with Tsuna already going at it with himself. Kyouya smirked as he swiftly entered the room and made quick word of stripping himself. He paused before he made any advance to get a few more moments of the adorable boy.

Tsuna rubbed and stroked himself some more as he fantasized about what had happened in the conference room at school.

Kyouya moved into the steamy heaven with Tsuna seemingly unaware of the other boy's presence. He kneeled down behind the unsuspecting boy who was imagining him and his touch.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna moaned, drowning in his thoughts.

Kyouya paused hearing his name and waited to continue when he realized the boy still didn't know he was there. That needed to change; Kyouya reached his arms around each side of Tsuna's body until they wrapped around the small waist.

"H-Hibari-san!" The captured boy exclaimed full of surprise.

"Hmm, you called for me didn't you?" Kyouya asked in a sultry tone as a hand headed down to a now freed but needy cock. He squeezed it, electing an involuntary gasp from the shocked boy.

"H-Hibari-san… I didn't… ah!" Tsuna tried to pant out as Kyouya continued his assault on the Vongola 10th.

"Hmm, but I came to help 'clean' you." The young man said, licking the other boy's ear then nibbling at the appendage. He moved the hand still wrapped around Tsuna to abuse and taunt a pale chest.

"_This is better than I imagined"_ Tsuna mentally admitted not wanting Hibari-san to know. It felt way better when Kyouya touched him than when he just touched himself thinking of the raven haired boy. "H-Hibari-san… mo… more…" Tsuna's back arched into the touches. "Please..." He moaned as Kyouya started rubbing the tip of his hard member.

Kyouya let go and stood up. "Hibari-san? Where are you going?" Tsuna asked disappointed that the touches stopped.

"Hmm? Here…" Kyouya knelt down between Tsuna's legs and placed one hand on top of a soft thigh and the other back around the full and throbbing erection. He squeezed the aching organ.

"Ah!" He moaned in shock. He this was only the second encounter with such a lustful Hibari-san and his own lustful self but he loved it. And he wanted more.

"Sawada… What do you want me to do?" He asked with an evil grin. Kyouya enjoyed this, touching the boy, hearing him and all his sounds, but he really enjoyed teasing him in the process, making him ask and admit what he wanted.

"H-Hibari-san… I want you to… touch me… please!" Tsuna nervously muttered trying to cover his mouth from admitting the embarrassing words.

"Hmm?" The smile, full of mischievous plans grew. "Where… do you want me touch?" He questioned as the boy brought on a whole new shade of red across his face.

"My… my cock… please…" Tsuna said covering his face as Kyouya rubbed his hand back and forth along the smooth thigh and up and down the boy's hard flesh.

Kyouya moved his mouth and licked the tip. "Here?" He looked up and smirked as he saw Tsuna completely red, nodding. He sucked the head as he removed his hand from the soft thigh to the boy's scrotum and joggled the couple of balls in his palm. "Do you like that?" He asked before taking more of the throbbing cock into his warm mouth.

"Y-Yes! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna was gasping as one of his hands moved from trying to hide his face and cover his mouth to tangle and pull at Hibari-san's silky hair. He liked the way it felt around his fingers; he liked everything about Hibari Kyouya right now. His silky hair; the hot mouth, especially around his needy cock; the fingers that so gently taunted and made his flesh burn; everything.

Kyouya continued to suck, filling his mouth with more and more of the other boy's member. His hand moved under the sensitive sac to the hidden hole between his supple ass cheeks. He rubbed and circled the small puckered hole. Kyouya pushed his finger deep into the tight passage feeling some of his earlier passion still inside and rubbing Tsuna's sweet spot. He knew he hit it because the boy's head went flying back.

He was seeing fireworks amongst the steam. "H-Hibari-san… do that again!" He gripped and pulled at the short hair. Tsuna was quickly becoming a mess of moans, gasps, and embarrassing pleas.

He smirked around the now leaking cock in his moist and hot cavern. He was all too happy to repeat his actions. Kyouya added a second finger stretching the hungry hole pushing the digits further in hitting the boy's prostate with every thrust of the fingers.

"Feels good!" He was a panting wreck. And the n he was a confused one. Kyouya pulled out his fingers and removed his mouth. "H-Hibari-san, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked breathlessly. He was turning red as he watched the evil grin on Hibari-san's face grow from one ear to the other.


	9. Bath Full Of Boys

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just think we should continue this in bed." Kyouya suggested trying to hide the grin.

"But… but this feels so good why stop now?" Tsuna nervously asked turning redder in the process of admitting he wants to continue.

"Well, when you put it that way, we shouldn't waste too much time." _And if we were to pick up after the bath then we would need to take another._ If possible the smirk was smirking. _Not that that would be bad, but now would be best. And I have all weekend to plan and play. _He made quick work of stroking the member before replacing his mouth back around the delightfully quivering flesh.

"Ah, Hibari-san… this feels amazing!" He moaned thrusting his hips into the hot cavern.

Kyouya continued his ministrations feeling his own need twitching and begging for attention.

Tsuna was losing his sense when a thought occurred to him. "Hibari-san, what about you?" He asked wanting to keep them both feeling good; feeling each other.

The raven haired young man removed his mouth to better speak. "Hmm, what about me?" He asked with a devious smile.

Tsuna looked through hazy eyes at the Cheshire grin on the prefects face. "What about… your… hard… cock?"

"Hmm, should I stop?" Kyouya was enjoying his verbal teasing.

"No!" The brunette nearly screamed. "I-I just wanna make sure you can feel good too." He said shyly; quieting down in embarrassment.

The dark haired boy stopped and thought for a moment. "Lay down on your back."

"Yes…" Tsuna obeyed not knowing if he would get to suck the other boy's succulent flesh, or if Kyouya was gonna take him again.

"Good boy." He said placing his hands on either side of Tsuna's hips, for balance as he moved one leg over the other boy's head to straddle his face. "Now suck." Kyouya ordered waiting for the obvious response.

Tsuna blushed as he was getting a new perspective of Hibari-s lower weapon. He blushed before answering with an obedient, "Yes," and licking the tip. He then lifted his head; slowly sucking the aching member; drinking the salty, sticky and sweet dew.

Kyouya purred at the wonderful touch. Then he directed his own hands and mouth back to the on-edge cock. Bobbing his head up and down along the length of hard flesh, Kyouya reached his fingers back into the velvet passage.

Tsuna opened his mouth and gave off a muffled gasp at the welcomed intrusion.

He quickly found the Vongola 10th's spot hitting it hard enough to force Tsuna to cum.

"Ahh! H-Hibari-san, I'm cumming!" The boy came into the warm mouth. It was feeling so good but Tsuna had hoped they would've cum together.

Kyouya continued to suck the boy's cock, easily milking him, and then making him hard again.

Feeling slightly ashamed that he couldn't bring Hibari-san to an orgasm with him, he now sucked and licked the large shaft with increasing vigor to make up for it. _Maybe if it feels this good for me, then maybe if I put my finger inside Hibari-san… maybe… he'll feel even better._ Tsuna thought wanting to make the other boy feel even better but wondered about the risks if the dark haired young man didn't like having his body intruded. Tsuna removed his mouth from the big cock. He leaned up to give an experimental lick to Hibari-san's hidden entrance.

Kyouya stopped; startled by the touch of a wet tongue to his own virgin hole. His anus twitched at the feeling of being gently licked.

He gave a few more laps at the puckered hole before trying to stick his tongue in deeper.

Kyouya stopped again only for a moment. Surprised at how good it felt to be entered, even if it was just a slippery muscle. He moaned as the boy beneath him tortured his anus with the soft, wet, muscle. "Tsunayoushi… stick it deeper." Kyouya demanded lustily.

Tsuna was relieved that what he was doing on impulse was getting such a great response. He was more than happy to continue. _I wonder if I should try a finger. He wanted my tongue deeper, but it doesn't get any longer to go deeper._ Again the smaller brunette weighed his options and came to the same conclusion. _If it feels good for me, maybe it will feel good for Hibari-san._ He moved his head back and rubbed the tip of a single digit around the puckered anus.

"Ah…" Kyouya moaned, pushing his own fingers deeper into Tsuna.

He took that as an okay to stick his finger into the dark haired boy on top of him. Tsuna pushed slowly until he was in to the first knuckle; then the second. He pulled it out and pushed it back in until he decided to go deeper; explore further; find Kyouya's forbidden fruit; his prostate.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was clenching and unclenching his sphincter around the thin intruder. He had never tried to finger himself but if he couldn't get a hold of Tsuna anytime to play with, he would defiantly give it a try.

Tsuna moved his mouth back to the throbbing flesh as he continued to feel around inside Hibari-san's ass. He made note of the things that felt good and to try and keep hitting those spots. And at the same time making note of the things Kyouya didn't like and try to avoid them as much as possible.

"Enough…" Kyouya demanded, panting, and holding his orgasm as much as he could; leaking cum.

"What's wrong Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as the prefect stood up.

"I wanna cum inside…" He started; pulling Tsuna up. "I wanna cum in here." Kyouya said holding the brunette in his arms and groping his supple ass cheeks.

"Please… Hibari-san..." Tsuna tried to ask with an innocent smile and a not so innocent blush.

"Please, what?" Kyouya asked deviously teasing the other boy.

Tsuna got up; facing the tub; kneeling down; placing a hand on the ledge and placing the other hand by his ass to draw attention to the area. "Please… enter me…" He asked looking into Kyouya's eyes; begging to be filled.

Kyouya chuckled at the sexy vision before him. "Okay, I'll make you feel good." He said situating himself behind the eagerly awaiting boy. Kyouya rubbed his cock on the twitching entrance.

"Please… hurry… Hibari-san!" Tsuna begged as the raven haired man continued to tease the puckered hole.

"Yes." He said pushing his member into the velvet passage. Kyouya moved slowly fighting the urge to fuck the boy into a coma and release immediately.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna moaned at the slow penetration; feeling the throbbing flesh fill his body; brushing every nerve as it went deeper into the tight ass.

Kyouya slowly pulled out until all that was left in was the tip of his penis. "Tsunayoushi, you're so tight." He started as the boy in front of him moaned and whimpered at the emptiness.

"Hibari-san, please!" Tsuna begged. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me fast!" He clearly wanted to be fucked. This was not only his second time ever experiencing such pleasure, but the second time today. He will be very sore in the morning after being taken for his first _and_ second time by Hibari Kyouya.

Kyouya was shocked at the wanton behavior from the addictive boy. However, Kyouya was more than happy to oblige. He slammed his body forward; straight into the tight cavern.

"Ah! Tsuna gasped as the raven haired man hit his spot with a vigorous single thrust. "Hibari-san… again!" He begged.

Kyouya was eager to do so. He was close when he first entered, now he was thrusting and easily losing his control. His hips increased in frequency and in strength as his mental intelligence and control decreased, temporarily.

Tsuna's body moved forward and back with each of Kyouya's thrusts. "Hibari-san…" He groaned feeling his stiff member being grasped from behind.

Kyouya began pumping the ecstatic brunette beneath him in unison with each shove into and pull out of the boy.

Tsuna could feel his whole body shake as the tempo increased. He felt his aching, leaky cock being tugged while his body was being thrust into.

Kyouya could feel the end coming and couldn't last much longer. "Tsunayoushi… I'm gonna cum." He said with a raspy tone, thrusting harder.

"Hibari-san… me to… Ah!" Tsuna screamed as Kyouya rubbed his cocked and gave a final hard and fast thrust, going deeper than before. He filled the boy with his warm passion.

As he went limp, he dropped atop the panting boy. "Tsunayoushi…" He started, breathless. "I think…" he continued, steadying his breathing. "You may be…" Kyouya took a deep breath and let it out. "A nympho." He pushed his body up and pulled out, hearing a whimper of disagreement. Kyouya chuckled at the reaction.

Tsuna sighed as he felt devoid of stiff flesh but he could still feel the warm liquid as it started to ooze out. "Hibari-san…" He groaned.

"I need to clean you… pervert." He chuckled as the brunette moved slowly in fatigue over the aftermath. After getting enough strength back in his body, Kyouya stood up. He put his hand in the tube, it was full and warm. With Tsuna tired and on the tiled floor; moving slowly; he wrapped his arms; from behind; around the weak herbivores waist, pulling him up to stand.

Tsuna gasped at the unexpected touch. "H-Hibari-san…"

"Weak herbivore…" He whispered deviously as he helped said herbivore into the soothing bath. After getting him situated, Kyouya slid behind him; putting a leg on either side of the boy.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna purred leaning back into the raven haired prefect's chest.

Kyouya grabbed a cloth and began wiping the sweat and other bodily fluids, cleaning the brunette against his chest. Moving lower to clean the boy's filled rectum.

Tsuna easily felt like he would fall asleep at any moment in the other boy's arms. But even for Kyouya a boy of similar size would still be difficult to carry.

Kyouya finished cleaning both of them outside and in.

Tsuna lazily stood and walked with a slight limp into his room with Kyouya behind both boys in their pj's. "Hibari-san are you ok with those pajamas?" He asked as he dropped all of his weight at once onto the bed. He sighed snuggling his head into the pillow.

Kyouya chuckled at the cute action and question. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tsuna realized after all they had done, Hibari-san still needed a place to sleep. "Um, you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor." He said sitting up with slight pain going through his spine.

Kyouya chuckled again and grabbed Tsuna's chin. "The bed seems big enough for both of us…" He smirked as Tsuna blushed slowly understanding what he was implying.


	10. Sharing A Bed

Kyouya pulled the chin closer and leaned forward; closing the distance twice as fast.

"B-but H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered trying to back away from the enticing raven haired boy. "It's embarrassing! Sharing a bed!" He said flustered.

He chuckled. "But being taken by me, begging me to be taken by me, and being cleaned by me isn't?"

Tsuna stopped complaining and trying to push the prefect away. Redder than any tomato or rose and starting to get stiff; quickly recalling each moment as Kyouya mentioned them.

Kyouya looked down. "And sharing a bed is embarrassing to you…" He said sarcastically; grinning as the brunette fidgeted.

Tsuna lifted his head to be surprised by the devious yet almost loving grin. He swallowed. The sexy, drool inducing image before him made him want another round, but his sore body said otherwise. "Ok, I-I guess that wouldn't be as embarrassing." He still thought it was quite nerve racking to share the bed with Hibari-san.

"Good." Kyouya said, very gently, brushing Tsuna' lips and pulling the blankets to slide in.

Tsuna slowly and nervously slid under the covers and pulled them over the top; to their shoulders. He started on his back right next to the dark haired young man.

Kyouya was on his back as well. Both boys staring at the ceiling.

Tsuna turned away trying to hide his blush and the stick between his legs.

It was obvious what was going on. Kyouya found it would be far more comfortable on his side, front to Tsuna's back, close together.

The brunette was startled when he felt the hot breath on the back of his neck, an arm resting over the top of his waist. Tsuna moaned as the hand at the end of the arm ghosted over his pj bottoms.

Eventually the two exhausted boys fell asleep; spooned together.

The next morning Tsuna turned to his other side slowly opening his eyes to see another sleeping figure in the bed other than himself. He closed his eyes muttering. "Hibari-san…" 3… 2… 1… "Hibari-san!" He yelled; eyes bursting open; spasing and falling out of bed. Tsuna quickly covered his mouth trying not to wake up the tonfa wielding young man.

Kyouya just moaned quietly leaning up, sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and looking over at the freaked out boy. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, yawning as he did.

"Why are you…?" EH stopped with a ton of bricks dropping on his head. "Right." He whispered to himself, not realizing that his mind started popping up images of yesterday's events.

He looked down through tired eyes at the growing blush and bulge on the Vongola boss. He chuckled, turning his hips, moving his legs to the edge of the bed.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari-san, and then looked down to where the prefect's eyes landed. He immediately moved his hands from his mouth to cover his excited organ.

The cute and shy reaction caused Kyouya to snicker at the sight. "You really are entertaining, Tsunayoushi." He said standing up, walking toward then kneeling down to the boy sitting on the ground with his hands covering his crotch. "Hmm, are you that happy to see me in your bed after making such a fuss about sharing it?" He said as a devious grin formed on his lips. Kyouya moved forward pressing his Cheshire grin lips upon the red ear then cheek then licking the embarrassed yet excited lips of the adorable little nympho.

Tsuna closed his eyes allowing the gentle caresses. His arms slowly dissolving, not as stiff or strong and defensive over protecting and hiding his evidence of being a nympho. The proof that he was so easily turned on and aroused by the cool and cruel prefect before him. A young man whom no one would've guessed to have had such desire and passion of a physical and sexual variety. Though having such desire would be perfectly natural for boys of such ages, but who'd have thought that this young man, Hibari Kyouya, would have such natural need? Better yet to learn he not only had it but he had a particular person whom set off such desire and need.

Kyouya looked into distant eyes wondering when his delectable herbivore would snap out of his daze; his thoughts and rejoin the reality.

As Tsuna thought, lost in his mental wondering he hadn't realized how easy he was to prey on.

Kyouya on the other hand noticed and knew that very well. He smirked; quickly thinking of ways to play with the boy and wondered how long it would take for him to realize how vulnerable he was. He leaned forward, then down, slowly tugging at the elastic waist band; pulling them down and trying to pull them out from under the supple buttocks.

Still unaware of Hibari-san's advances just yet before feeling a squeeze then a slight smack on his pale ass. Now with a fading light pink hand print, Tsuna jerked looking up at the handsome ravenous boy. Startled by how close Hibari-san had gotten without realizing the little distance between their faces the brunette scooted away from the young man.

Kyouya, whom still had a grip on the waist band; holding the pajama bottoms as the adorably startled boy moved back, away from his pants, revealing his now throbbing hard need to the prefect.

It took all but two seconds for Tsuna to realize what he had brought upon himself. "Hibari-san…" He looked up in slight fear to see the man eyeing his stiff organ. The embarrassed feeling; the feeling of eyes on his most private of parts made him ache; made him feel harder, hotter, and the tip of his needy shaft began to leak out the salty, thick, white dew. A small moan let out form his lips made Kyouya lick his lips and eye his prey with even more ferocity and vigor. Tsuna was too close to worry about how shameful this may be seen as if his friends, his mother, or worst, Reborn saw, the two of them like this. He began to get lost in his thoughts as his body continued to ache and need for the touch of the raven eyed prefect before him.

Kyouya leaned down lowering his body and his head to lick up the morning dew from the hard piece of wood. Electing an expected moan from the re-dazed young mafia boss.


	11. Morning Wood

Kyouya moved his mouth lower; opening it; allowing more of the fleshy stick into his hot mouth.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna moaned, placing a hand on his mouth and the other in the dark hair. His mind started to give away; forgetting the train of thoughts and focusing on the feeling of his hard cock in the sexy cavern.

He continued; sucking, smirking, his two lips on the organ. Kyouya hummed; the muscles in his throat and mouth vibrating around Tsuna. Kyouya didn't bother to lube his fingers before sending a single digit to poke his prostate.

Tsuna's head slammed back in ecstasy as he shot every ounce of his morning passion down the prefect's throat.

Gagging a little at first Kyouya cleared his throat by swallowing the warm, sticky liquid.

After Tsuna came back from his quick high he and Kyouya headed for the kitchen where said prefect did the cooking because neither wanted to risk No-Good Tsuna's food.

"Hibari-san you really know what you're doing. It's so cool you can cook." Tsuna said watching the other boy make breakfast.

It was a very simple breakfast; some rice, fish, egg; nothing all that impressive but it's Tsuna; no-good Tsuna; who can't do anything but be friendly and innocent and naive and adorable to the point of possible rape. But he of course has a dirty streak with Hibari-san now.

After they finished in silence Tsuna thought it was only fair he wash the dishes. Only a single dish broke because after that Kyouya took over the washing. "Sorry, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, nervously rubbing his neck.

Kyouya turned and saw the adorably nervous expression on Vongola 10th. If it were anyone but Kyouya they would have been drooling in hunger and would have jumped the brunette. He turned back to the ink shrugging his shoulders and tried to hide his lust filled eyes.

Thanks to Hibari-san's help last night; before they got closer; Tsuna's homework was almost completely finished. He was so happy and grateful as he looked over everything that was finished and realized it all made sense now. Compared to when Gokudera tried to tutor him and things were too complicated or Yamamoto tried to and it didn't make any sense or correct for that matter.

Tsuna made his way back to the kitchen table to sit and think. _Not only is Hibari-san technically the cloud guardian, and helped me, but he's a friend; well more than a friend I guess… with everything we've done._ Tsuna thought with a red blush spreading across his face. _I really owe him for this and I want to know him better… maybe I should give him something he'll like, but what does he like?_ The brunette thought; wondering what the dark haired prefect would want as thanks for the help. The only thing that came to mind as something Hibari-san would want was to touch Tsuna; that made an even redder blush across his face. "Maybe I should… I mean I'm sure Hibari-san would like that… but maybe I should try something a little different…" Tsuna muttered to himself as said prefect had left the kitchen to look around whereas Tsuna stayed where he was, thinking.

Kyouya had noticed his cute toy sitting in a daze, lost in his thoughts and decided to look around. First thing was first, go up to Tsuna's room to find the whip and look for any other ideas and items. He quickly and easily found the whip; it was still under the bed that the two had shared. "Hehe… this will come in handy."

He looked through the room and found the 10-year bazooka in the closet, the whip under the bed, he had his Vongola box and could easily use his could handcuffs, but that was it for Tsuna's room.

Tsuna still sat in the kitchen wondering what to get Hibari-san. "Well he likes to fight… and he… liked it when i… put my finger… in… him… maybe I should try…" his face was becoming so red the color wheel may very well get a new shade of red added to it. "Maybe I shouldn't try to top him…"

Kyouya moved onto the next room looking for anything of "interest". He tried to respect the privacy of the parents' bedroom; by not going into the room. He found random kiddy toys; a stick of dynamite here, a stick of dynamite there; a baseball; sickly purple and green food; everything else was normal and ordinary. He decided he would have to make a "shopping list" for "fun items".

Such thoughts weren't as rare as one would think; the raven haired young man often did research, though it never had to do with school, and after "research" Kyouya would imagine putting his new found knowledge to use on the rape-able brunette.

Tsuna finally left his thoughts alone hoping something might come to him later. He looked around the kitchen noting it was almost lunchtime and Hibari-san wasn't in the same room as him. "Um, H-Hibari-san, where are you?"

Kyouya heard his name and headed back downstairs to the cute boy. He saw the boy slightly worried. The devious prefect smirked and snuck up on the boy; wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist and whispered into his ear, "did you miss me?"

The startled boy jumped, as much as he could in the prefects embrace. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna nervously exclaimed. He forced himself to calm down. _Most of my homework is done and everyone is gone until the day after tomorrow._

"Tsunayoushi…" Kyouya started. "You don't have any plans for today, do you?" He asked, still holding the brunette and keeping his voice low.

"N-no, not really…" He answered as shivers travelled his spine as Hibari-san blew moist breath with each word across his ear. _Wait, if Hibari-san and I slept together does that mean we're dating? Dating… date! That'd be perfect!_ Tsuna thought. "Hibari-san." He jumped excited at the thought.

Kyouya stepped back curious about the happy outburst from the relatively timid boy. "Hmm? Yes?" He replied with a mischievous and seductive tone.

"How about we go out..?" Tsuna said having turned to face Hibari-san. "Like…" he continued, looking away, fidgeting as he blushed. "Like a date?"


	12. Like a Date

Kyouya stared at the nervous boy with great amusement. "What a wonderful suggestion…" He purred, walking forward and lifting the nervous chin to stare into the big eyes.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered. "Does that mean you want to?"

"Yes." Kyouya answered before ravishing the boy's lips and mouth with his tongue.

Tsuna and Kyouya grabbed what they needed before heading out to have their "date". Kyouya was going to enjoy this; he would get his chance to go shopping for "toys" and other "fun items" to use for the rest of the weekend.

For the most part they remained quiet as they walked into town. They didn't hold hands and got several strange stares as the two walked together. "Um, Hibari-san what do you want to do?" He asked; having never been on a date before.

"It's close to lunch isn't it?" Kyouya asked trying to help the nervous brunette relax.

"Ugh! I can't believe that Skull idiot blew up the resort!" Gokudera complained.

Yamamoto just laughed trying to lighten up the mood. "Well, we're home at least. I wonder what Tsuna is up to."

"Reborn-kun said he was going to have a friend over." Tsuna's mom said.

"Eh! Who?" Gokudera yelled.

"Hibari." Reborn answered.

"Hibari!" Gokudera almost fainted hearing that.

"Kyouya? Did he stay?" Dino asked.

"Hibari stayed over? With the 10th? Alone? Together?" The grey haired boy actually fainted.

"Hayato, we're just around the corner from Mama's house." Bianchi said.

Gokudera got up and hurried to the door.

Tsuna's mother walked up to the door, unlocking it and entering. "Tsu-kun? We're home early."

"10th!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna we're back!" Yamamoto said loudly with a huge grin.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Lambo yelled running upstairs.

"Lambo, no running!" I-pin said following behind the cow.

"Tsuna-nii?" The telekinetic boy said.

"Hmm? Maybe he went out." Kyoko stated correctly.

"Eh? Tsuna-san went out?" Haru asked. "Where would he go?"

"With who? Would be the better question." Reborn said smirking.

"You don't think Kyouya would actually bite Tsuna to death do you?" Dino directed his question toward the mafia tutor.

"Well if Tsuna's not here then I should go home and help my dad." Yamamoto stated heading for the door.

"Yamamoto, why don't we go with you?" Reborn said. "It's lunchtime and we wouldn't want to make Mama have to cook when we just got back."

"Sure!" He replied with a huge smile.

"Mama, shall we go eat sushi?" Reborn asked.

"Sushi? Ok, Reborn-kun!" Tsuna's mother said sweetly.

"Yay! Sushi!" Lambo yelled.

"But what about the 10th?" Gokudera complained, worried that he was failing as the right hand man.

"I'm sure he'll be fine if he's with Kyouya." The Bronco reassured.

"That's the problem!" The grey haired dynamite user yelled.

"Hayato, you'll feel better after eating some sushi." The poison scorpion said to her brother as she removed the goggles covering her eyes.

Gokudera went to complain to hi sister, but saw her eyes and got sick to his stomach.

"Maybe Hayato should stay here? Mama, I'm going to put him in Tsuna's room." She said as she carried her unconscious brother to said bedroom to rest.

The others left to go with the baseball nut to eat sushi at his father's restaurant, except for Gokudera.

"So lunch… what do you want to eat, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked thinking if Hibari-san picked he could figure out what type of food he likes.

Kyouya was a little surprised that Tsuna wanted him to pick; so he started to think of what places he enjoyed eating at, food and price wise, not that many places would charge the tonfa wielding prefect. "How about sushi?" Kyouya asked.

The large group consisting of Tsuna's mom, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Haru, Reborn, Kyoko, Ryohei, Dino, and his subordinates, and Yamamoto headed for the Yamamoto sushi shop.

"We're here." Yamamoto said opening the door. "Dad, I'm back and brought others for lunch." He said to his father who came out of the back; greeted everyone and sat them in a large somewhat private area that had a screen separating it from the rest of the room.

Everyone ordered what they wanted when they heard the wooden entrance door slide open.

Kyouya and Tsuna entered the family owned restaurant; sitting down wherever the prefect wanted and waited to be greeted by the baseball nut's dad.

The obviously optimistic man entered and greeted them as expected. He started getting their order and the moment either of them went to speak Lambo turned around the corner to see who it was, recognizing Tsuna's voice.

"Tsuna?" Lambo started to yell Reborn threw something at him as everyone else caught enough to realize the young mafia to be was there. They all went to peek around the doorway from the separated room they were in.

"Hmm, Kyouya and Tsuna look like they're getting along." Dino said slightly surprised.

"So that's Tsu-kun's friend." Mama had thought aloud, remembering the raven haired boy from a party/contest they had not too long ago.

Meanwhile Tsuna was trying to get comfortable and sit still but between the soreness in his body and the unsettled nerves, also caused by the seductive and devious prefect, he couldn't stop fidgeting. After Yamamoto's dad left to make their lunch and everyone else's Tsuna began blushing.

Kyouya merely smirked knowing why the adorable brunette couldn't sit still and why he was blushing.

"Why is Tsuna-nii so red?" Fuuta asked.

"Yeah, why does Sawada look almost like a girl?" Ryohei asked.

Reborn just smirked as everyone else was not only baffled by why the two boys were together, alone and getting along but why Tsuna was so red and embarrassed.

Tsuna went to say something to his "date" but ended up tongue tied. By the time he got up the courage to say something their food arrived. The two boys ate in silence just as the other meals they had shared had gone. While the two ate they hadn't noticed the curious and confused glances.

Yamamoto thought of something that seemed funny and believed he should share it. "Maybe they're on a date." He said before laughing like he always does.

"Oh! Tsu-kun's on a play date?" Mama wondered, oblivious to what was really going on.

"I didn't think Kyouya was much of the dating type." The Bronco boss had continued with the joke.

As they continued with their meal Tsuna began wondering why Hibari was with him like this, the thought occurred before but now he wanted to know without making the tonfa wielding boy want to bite him to death, and not in the good way. So he pushed those thoughts away to focus and enjoy his "date". "So, Hibari-san what should we do after lunch?" He asked shyly.

Kyouya smiled deviously. "There were some "items" in some "specialty" shops I wanted to check out." He answered.


	13. Crowded Train

"What kind of items? Like weapons?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"One could say that." Kyouya implied after he swallowed what he had eating and slowly licked his lips, then watched as the boy across from him turned a darker, deeper shade of red then looked down at his own food.

_Something tells me they aren't really weapons._ Tsuna thought putting a piece of sushi into his mouth. He chewed thoroughly, hoping the taste of the high grade sushi would help him relax, especially since it seems every time he went to eat sushi someone else stole it, ate it, or blew it up. So the fact Tsuna could sit and eat sushi without so many distractions or forms of destruction made his day, today, feel nice… so far. While Tsuna chewed and savored the rich tasting food he began to make a face of slight pleasure, without realizing it.

Kyouya watched in amusement at the sight before him. He could feel his body getting hot as the adorable brunette swallowed the well chewed food. His lower regions were fighting the urge to grow hard and jump the boy in the restaurant. There would be plenty of time and places to do that but here and now was not the proper location, nor time. The raven haired boy had enough manners to know better than to fuck where you eat… at least in public. Kyouya licked his lips as he came up with another game to play at some other time. _Tsunayoshi will make a wonderful dish to bite to death._ He smirked at his delicious thoughts.

Tsuna started shaking, nervous to wonder why his date was smirking so evilly. "Um, H-Hibari-san? Is something on your mind?"

""Hmm? Not really…" He lied to the soon-to-be-mafia boss. "But…"

Tsuna looked up as he continued eating. "Hmm?"

"What are you going to do when your herbivore friends return?" Kyouya asked figuring the brunette would eventually bring it up. _Not that it matters much. I'm not going to stop playing with this herbivore even if his fellow herbivores find out and are against it. I'll bite anyone to death who gets in my way._ The dangerously sexy prefect thought, scheming ways to deal with any possible obstacle.

"I-I don't know… hope they don't find out or if they do they won't mind." He answered beginning to get a little depressed at the thought. _Gokudera will probably throw a fit or something about being the right hand man's job. Yamamoto will just laugh and treat it like a joke. I don't know how Mom will feel or if Lambo and the others will even understand._

Kyouya noticed the metaphorical rain cloud hovering above Tsuna's head as he thought about what was said.

Everyone ate and watched the couple taking turns so they wouldn't be noticed or be as obvious. "What are they talking about? We know they're here together, so what's there to find out?" Dino asked, thinking aloud.

Kyouya and Tsuna finished up their food and went to pay. Tsuna realized he didn't have any money in his possession when Kyouya brought out his wallet and paid for the meal without much exchange of words. "I'll pay you back. I promise." Tsuna said nervously.

_I know you will._ Kyouya thought as he grinned. "Hmm, don't worry." He tried reassuring the innocent boy while planning the brunette's payment options.

Before the large group could decide whether to follow or not after finishing lunch the two boys were gone. And when they did finish they either went home or to Tsuna's house.

The two boys continued their day, following Kyouya's direction into the shopping district just to innocently look around. The sneaky prefect would watch and examine the brunette for one, to see his likes, and two to see his dislikes. Kyouya studied the boy trying to figure out what would be fun to try and if clothing was involved to get a size for him.

Tsuna looked around gleefully, forgetting about the conversation at the end of their meal. He made comments as they passed shops some like "maybe Lambo would like this" or "mom might want that". However, he never made many comments about himself.

Kyouya found it strange that when it came to his friends the brunette was assertive and was almost aggressive. But when it came to the boy himself, it was rare to see any sign of selfishness. He found it weird but very amusing at times. "See anything _you_ like?" The ravenous boy asked since he couldn't find any visual indication that he did.

"Not really, but there are things that the others might be interested in." Tsuna answered as they walked though the soon-to-be-mafia boss wasn't paying much attention.

Kyouya was about to sigh when he realized that the brunette would be easily directed into a different shopping district, the red light district, where he could find a shop with the items he wanted and many more of interest. The raven haired boy did just that. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and began pulling him toward the train station to go to the adult shopping area. Being the early afternoon time that it was on a weekend the train they got on would be packed. However, with that tonfa wielding prefect on board there would be many possibilities. One, people would know who Kyouya was and give them space or get on a different train. Two, people recognize him and want to fight. Or three, he doesn't let anyone be aware of how hostile he is and no one would think of the two boys as anything special and just cram into the train like normal.

Both boys were slightly content with their date so far, so the prefect's usual aura was down. But one of devious and perverse intent took its place, though it wasn't detected easily. The two boys found a corner by a door that was somewhat isolated from the rest of the passengers. Tsuna was as the scenery went by while Kyouya stood behind him making sure no one touched the naïve and adorable brunette, except him.

The train swerved, moving Kyouya against the backside of the brunette.

"H-Hibari-san?" He gasped as the boy behind him involuntarily thrusted his hips forward against Tsuna's ass.

That gasp not only sounded like an invitation but gave Kyouya such a perfect idea. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, sliding a hand up the front of the boys' shirt while the other hand went south to rub the front of his jeans.

Tsuna went to let out a moan but quickly covered his mouth with his own hand. He put his other against the door to keep him from falling.

Kyouya took a step forward, closing more distance between them. His northern hand slowly traced up and down the clothed chest until going down toward the hem of the shirt and going beneath it, sliding his hand up to a stiffening nipple. As Kyouya's northern hand worked on playing with the hidden nub his lips found their way to the nape of Tsuna's neck, licking it and kissing along the soft skin.

Tsuna stifled his moans as his legs started buckling under the weight of the pleasure being administered to his sensitive body. However embarrassing it was to be molested in a public place, a crowded train he couldn't suppress the increasing bulge and desire as the ravenous prefect touched an drubbed him.

Kyouya's southern hand began rubbing and teasing the button, then zipper on the front of the adorable brunette's pants.

_Of all places he picks here to do this!_ Tsuna thought as he continued to hold back his moan s behind his hand.

Kyouya's hand made it between the jeans and the unique boxers then quickly made its way between flesh and cotton. He continued to rub the boy's hardened flesh as the other stroked and squeezed the shaft in hand. "That won't do Tsunayoshi," He whispered, licking the hearing appendage. "You have to hold back your sexy noises or we'll get caught." He teased, biting the ear and electing a startled groan. Kyouya picked up the pace knowing they were getting closer to their destination.

Tsuna was losing his mind as the firm hand stroked him vigorously until he couldn't hold back any more and came all over the door in front of him. He leaned forward and removed his hand from his mouth to pant and try to breathe. He looked back at Kyouya, who retreated his hand to lick the sticky residue off of it.


	14. Specialty Shop

The train stopped and Tsuna was about to clean his mess after putting himself back in his pants, but Kyouya pulled him through the open doors before they could get tramped. As he was being pulled the adorable boy tripped because his legs still felt weak.

Kyouya noticed the boy begin to fall as he pulled. The devious prefect turned and caught Tsuna before any harm could come to him.

Tsuna turned red in the warm arms of the cool Hibari-san. "T-thank you." He said nervously as his legs trembled. "Um, what are we doing… here?" The brunette asked sheepishly, realizing they were in the Red Light District. A place not meant for anyone their age.

"I told you, didn't i?" Kyouya smiled licking his lips. "We're going to get some special "items"." He continued pulling the boy so he wouldn't lose him.

Tsuna looked around as they passed peep shows and brothels and other places of physical sexual pleasure. The soon to be mafia boss grew darker and darker shades of red as they went further into the perverse and profound shopping district. Knowing that such adult items were the only thing, except food sold in the area the brunette began to worry, wondering what the tonfa wielding deviant wanted to purchase here. His question was about to be answered. As they walked into a shop full of clothes, strange items, lotions, lubes, and other items he didn't recognize.

Kyouya headed towards the various vibrators and toys. One section of vibrators were animal style in a sense you inserted the vibrator and at the end that stayed outside of the filled hole of choice was some sort of animal tail; cat, dog, bunny, etc. Kyouya eyed the bunny tail and the matching ears and looked back at Tsuna who was walking around still red and confused. He smiled as he envisioned the boy with the vibrating bunny tail and ears.

Tsuna turned as he felt a gaze directed at him; he turned just as Hibari-san was looking back towards the strange and perverse items. "Um, Hibari-san?" He walked up to the devious prefect. "What exactly are you planning on getting?"

"Hmm, some toys?" He answered with an evil feeling coming from the answer.

"What kind of toys?" The cute boy asked worried of the answer.

"Hmm, I'm still deciding. But I was also planning on getting some clothes." Kyouya said as Tsuna looked around.

"But these are all girls' clothes." He said blushing as he turned to see the dark haired deviant look though a clothes rack and grabbing what looked like a maid's uniform. Short skirt, frilly hems, sleeveless with gloves, frilled head band and frilly panties. Tsuna gulped in fear as to who would wear it. _Maybe Hibari-san has a girlfriend I don't know about. But then why would he be with me?_ Tsuna thought trying to figure out the dress's purpose.

Kyouya looked at the dress trying to visually figure out if it would be the right size. He pushed against the startled brunette's chest. "Try this on." He ordered with a cruel grin.

"T-try it on? B-but Hibari-san I wouldn't even know how to! And I'm a guy!" He exclaimed as he was forced into the dressing room.

"Then I'll help you try it on." Kyouya 'offered' as he started pulling at Tsuna's clothes to take them off.

"N-no! I'll figure it out!" The brunette said pushing the prefect out. _It's embarrassing enough to have to put it on but for Hibari-san to dress me._ Tsuna stopped his thoughts long enough to start trying to try on the outfit.

Kyouya smirked as he was pushed out and looked for more things to get while he waited to see the adorable herbivore.

Tsuna pulled the bottom of the dress over his head and after several minutes of fidgeting and figuring the outfit, finally got it on. He turned as he saw himself in the mirror and blushed. His face had become fully red, and his crotch began to tighten with the frilly girls' panties.

Kyouya knocked and walked in to see the brunette with a cute maid's uniform and full blush.

The cute brunette turned when he saw Hibari-san in the mirror. He began to stutter as the devious prefect look him up and down. "H-Hibari-san!" He exclaimed as Kyouya shut and locked the door behind him.

"Tsunayoshi…" he purred hugging the male maid.

"Ah! Hibari-san." Tsuna gasped as he felt Kyouya's body press against his growing bulge under the dress and frilly panties.

"Tsunayoshi?" He said with a smile. "Are you turned on by how cute you are looking in this outfit?" Kyouya asked pressing his hips into the adorable maids.

_I can't believe I'm turned on again! After Hibari-san just touched me on the train not too long ago and now I'm wearing such a girly outfit!_ "N-no, I'm not!" Tsuna argued clearly lying.

Kyouya eyed the boy cruelly, knowing he was lying and turned the brunette to face the mirror. The dark haired boy had his hands wrapped around the cute boy's waist as his chin rested on Tsuna's shoulder. They both looked in the mirror, seeing the image of the two boys.

Tsuna blushed even more as he realized how turned on he was at his own reflection and how turned on Hibari-san was all together. He felt the hem of the dress begin to lift up as a hand rubbed his thigh and moved to rub his frill covered erection.

"Tsunayoshi," he moaned moving his fingers along the hard frill covered cock. "You're so cute and sexy like this." Kyouya said as he moved his hips against Tsuna's backside, rubbing his hard on against Tsuna's cheeks.

"H-Hibari-san!" He tried to moan as he covered his mouth remembering where he was.

Kyouya pressed Tsuna's back so he would lean forward against the cool reflective glass. He slid his hands to the cute brunette's hips; to the top of the panties and pulled them down to Tsuna's ankles. "Push your ass back a bit, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya ordered as the boy did as he was told. The tonfa wielding prefect smirked as he had a full uncensored view of the mafia boss in trainings anus.

Tsuna blushed knowing what Kyouya saw and blushed even more as he saw the evil grin on said prefects face. He moaned when he felt a finger press his twitching hole.

"Hmm, Tsunayoshi…" he smirked as he pushed his finger in all the way. "You're still filled with me." He said pressing his finger to Tsuna's prostate.

Tsuna gasped as the gland was touched and stimulated while his front side was getting harder and started to leak.

Kyouya removed his finger and turned to grab an item Tsuna hadn't seen when the dark haired boy entered.

Tsuna turned to see an old fashioned feather duster and wondered why the store would have such an ordinary looking item. Then he remembered he was dressed as a maid. _But with all of the other stuff here why use something like that? What's if for? Looks?_ Tsuna thought before he got an answer to his curiosity.

Kyouya pressed the tip of the wood looking, yet plastic coated handle against Tsuna's anus and began pushing it in deeper and deeper.

The brunette moaned as the tip poked his prostate and it stopped moving. "H-Hibari-san?" He asked through his panting.

"Such a dirty hole should be cleaned, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya said with a grin as he stepped back away from the 'maid'. He looked at the boy's backside before grabbing the part connecting the feathers to the handle and twisted it, turning the unsuspecting vibrator on.


	15. Dressing Room Clean Up

Tsuna couldn't hold back the moan from the vibrations that surprised him.

"It's amazing how a normal looking item can be ever so exciting and not so normal." Kyouya chuckled as he grabbed the duster and pulled ever so slowly until only a couple inches were still inside. Then he started pushing it back in slowly. "You don't even need lube thanks to my filling." He said leaning forward to kiss the cute brunette's neck.

"Mmm, Hibari-san…" Tsuna moaned as the smooth vibrator slid all the way in and hit his prostate again. Kyouya reached his free hand around and began stroking the soon to be mafia boss while continuing his cleaning duty. "Tsunayoshi, you're such a dirty boy." He moaned, giving a small bite to the nape of Tsuna's neck.

"Ah, Hibari-san!" The cute brunette moaned again. "I'm gonna…" Tsuna was about to scream before the prefect let go of the vibrator to cover his mouth as he came all over the mirror. As Tsuna dirtied the reflective glass, the vibrator slipped out of his well lubricated anus, vibrating on the floor as the ravenous boy continued stroking the brunette.

Kyouya clicked his tongue in a teasing fashion. "Look what you've done; you're not a very good maid, Tsunayoshi." He chuckled quietly as he released the boy.

Tsuna fell to his knees as he panted. "H-Hibari-san I think we've done enough for the day. And what if Mom called or left a message? What if everyone comes back early?" Tsuna asked worried now that logic escaped through his fog of humiliating pleasure.

Kyouya looked at the cute boy sympathetically. "Understood, Tsunayoshi." He said offering a handkerchief to the cute brunette. "I'll let you change." He said leaving the dressing room.

Tsuna started washing himself while trying to revive his strength. "Oh, no. What if they have come home early?" Tsuna paled. "What'll Gokudera-kun think?" He wondered pausing while trying to pull up his pants and put his shirt on. He calmed his mind with a hopeless sigh before hearing a knock on the door.

"Tsunayoshi are you dressed?" Kyouya asked as he cracked the door open. "Ready to leave?" He asked eyeing the boy as he slipped his now wrinkled shirt on over his head.

"Yes…" Tsuna said sighing as his wrist was grabbed and pulled out of the room. "Ah, Hibari-san what about the mess?" He tried to ask as they left the store. When they finally go on the train which wasn't near as crowded as before Tsuna noticed the raven haired prefect had a black shopping bag in his hand. "What did you buy?" He asked trying to end the silence.

Kyouya eyed the boy with a glare at first but it changed to a more mischievous, mentally striping lust filled glare. "Something fun." He said with a smirk and a small lick of his smooth lips.

The adorable boy just blushed, figuring it was sex based. He just sat down carefully on the hard seat, wincing at the slight pain. Tsuna folded his hands in his lap, sitting quietly as the train continued home.

The ride home seemed longer than the ride to the red light district. Kyouya kept an eye on Tsuna, studying his fidgets, and nervous tendencies. The raven haired prefect remained silent as the not so crowded ride home.

Tsuna started nodding off as the quiet surrounded him and pulled him into slight slumber. Closing his eyes into rest as the train went on slowly.

Kyouya watched as the boy's body started to lean against the window. He looked so innocent and cute to Kyouya he was almost as attractive asleep as he was awake. He walked over and carefully sat down next to him, without waking him. Kyouya got a closer look at the gentle face, brushing stray strands of hair from his eyes. "So cute…" Kyouya whispered as his hand slid from the side of Tsuna's face to his chin, leaning his head up enough to reveal his innocent slumbering expression. He couldn't resist brushing his lips against the brunette's unsuspecting lips.


	16. Not What It Seems

Tsuna felt something very gentle barely touch his lips, it sent a warm, safe, and almost loving feeling through his body making his cheeks heat up and turn a light pink. A small groan came from his lips as the unknown feeling began fading.

Kyouya sat back watching, amused as the slight color tinted the adorable mafia boss in trainings cheeks. He smiled, knowing no one would notice the rare and seemingly unimaginable smile would grace his usually harsh lips. He started at the teasingly coy and smooth lips. "Mmm, herbivore." The dark haired boy whispered into Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna gasped as he stayed asleep. His body moved a bit as the train turned and he situated himself back into a comfortable spot still sleeping. A groan came from Tsuna as he found it difficult to sleep anymore thanks to the sharper turns shaking the car of the train.

The train jerked as Kyouya leaned to steal another kiss from the sleeping boy. The turn was sharp enough to send the unprepared boys into the aisle of the cart.

Tsuna was wide awake lying on his back looking up at ravenous onyx eyes. He blushed as he felt warm moist breath brushing against his cheek. "H-Hibari-san…" he whispered.

"Tsunayoshi…" Kyouya whispered back with a grin and a gleam in his eyes.

Tsuna's blush spread as he noticed the gleam. It seemed so wonderful and strange; he couldn't help but look deeper into the mesmerizing eyes and pressed his lips gently against the prefect's lips.

Kyouya moved back in shock and the adorable mafia boss opened his mouth to speak as the train began breaking hard and forced him forward into Tsuna, forcing them mouth to mouth again.

When the train came to a stop Tsuna and Kyouya didn't. They continued their oral embrace. Tongues brushing against one another, forming fire in their kiss. When the doors opened with a ding and announcement of where they were, the fog cleared up as the conductor spoke over the speaker.

The two boys stood and walked out of the train, through the station and heading to Tsuna's house. As Tsuna walked along the streets heading home he found the sky was darkening, it was getting late. The tired and slightly hungry brunette walked in silence with the tonfa wielding prefect with a gentle blush hidden on his cheeks before he felt a hand grab a hold of his.

Kyouya intertwined his fingers with Tsuna's. He noticed the shock and then the joy that came from his affectionate action of hand holding in public. He wasn't dragging him nor was he hurting him, the hands were simply engaged in a small entanglement of phalanges.

Tsuna blushed even more as he relaxed with joy knowing and hoping the usually violent boy holding his hand had a gentle side. He wasn't sure if he was happier because he was the only one alive to have seen Hibari like this or if it was because he was possibly the only person Kyouya would show this side to. He was happy just getting along and getting to know the dark haired boy.

They finally arrived at Tsuna's home still hand in hand as they entered the house. Kyouya of course came inside as the baby sitter so to speak for the weekend without the knowledge of everyone's early return.

"10th!" Gokudera hollered as he rushed to Tsuna's side; stopping when he saw Hibari right next to him. "What's he doing here? What's going on?" He asked shocked at the sight as Dino and the others walked into the hallway to see the commotion.


	17. Rival Right Hand Man

"What's wrong Hayato?" Bianchi asked walking toward her brother with goggles on.

Tsuna and Kyouya were no longer hand in hand. "Hibari-san has been guarding me while you were away." Tsuna said as he chuckled nervously. He wasn't ready for anyone to know and he wasn't sure Kyouya wanted anyone to know.

"Guarding you while I was gone?" Gokudera shouted before becoming depressed. "I'm being replaced by Hibari…" he muttered to himself. "Absolutely unacceptable. I'm the 10ths right hand man!" Gokudera yelled walking up to Kyouya. "And since when do you protect the 10th instead of trying to bite him to death?" He asked the obvious.

"Hehe, maybe Tsuna defanged Kyouya." Dino joked. "Or maybe just tamed him." He laughed which got Yamamoto to start laughing too.

Kyouya scowled at the bronco in futile effort to stop the laughter. But Dino was one of the few not intimidated by the dark haired prefect. And Yamamoto was too carefree to be afraid. "Hmm, the other herbivores have returned, I'll be taking my leave." He said with a harsh glare on his face as he turned to leave but before he could his hand was grabbed.

"U-um… Thanks for keeping me company and helping me, Hibari-san." Tsuna said with a blush as he let the prefects hand go.

"Thank you for taking care of my Tsu-kun, Hibari-kun." Tsuna's mom said as Kyouya went for another step then left. "He seems like a nice boy Tsu-kun." She said as the door shut behind Kyouya. "You should invite him over again sometime." She said with a gentle and blissful smile.

"No!" Gokudera yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I'm being replaced by Hibari?" He sobbed loudly in depression.

"Gokudera-kun, you're not being replaced. Hibari-san was just looking after me because Reborn asked him to." Tsuna chuckled nervously patting the grey haired boys back.

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera said, calming down. "Well if he asked Hibari than its fine but didn't Hibari threaten you? Didn't do anything bad, harm you?" He asked looking for a flaw to help him be reassured he wasn't being replaced.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He was actually kind of nice, a little pushy but nice when he isn't at school surrounded by a lot of people." Tsuna admitted while holding back a lot of what he learned about the deviously sexy prefect.

"So Kyouya can be a nice guy from time to time?" Dino asked rhetorically.

"Fine, as long as he isn't trying to be your right hand man. Not that anyone could replace me." Gokudera said acting all badass and irreplaceable.

Tsunayoshi sighed in relief as Gokudera was back to normal and everyone headed back into the living room. He really felt relieved when no one asked anything else about Hibari. When Tsuna walked into the room he saw Kyoko and Haru and Chrome talking happily then turned to smile and welcome Tsuna.

Guilt flew through his veins thinking about how he used to think about Kyoko and how he was with Kyouya in the past 48 hours. _Kyoko-chan… I'm sorry…_ He though sullenly before he thought about the good things coming from his forced encounter and negotiations with the devilish Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna was unaware of the blush growing on his face while thinking about "the negotiations".

"Tsuna-san you're all red. What's wrong?" Haru asked.

"N-nothing… I'm just happy everyone's back and safe." Tsuna said not lying; he just wasn't giving all of the details.

"But you seem to have something else on your mind, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said noticing the small and subtle fidgets and movements.

"Is it a girl?" Haru asked excitedly. "Kyoko? Me? Chrome-chan?" She asked persistently.

"No… it's nothing… just thinking about the past couple nights." He answered hoping that would end the questioning. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night everyone." Tsuna said heading for and up the stairs to his room. He flopped onto his bed, tired, sore and completely drained. The exhausted brunette quickly fell asleep.


	18. Back to Normal

Kyouya headed home, slightly peeved that he lost another night alone with Tsuna due to the early return of the herbivores. He held the discreet black bag and sighed in disappointment. "I wanted to use this on Tsunayoshi so badly." He was smirking as he thought about his purchase. "Oh, well. I suppose Tsunayoshi could use a break. I may have overwhelmed him." The whole rest of the way he couldn't hold back the grin on his face. Needless to say he slept well thinking of ways to use the newly bought item on Tsunayoshi.

The next morning the adorable boy woke up to the usual sounds of Lambo running and yelling, Gokudera yelling at the stupid cow. Reluctantly he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Back to normal I guess." The mafia boss to be muttered himself as he slowly got out of bed somewhat sore from his "date" with the tonfa wielding prefect. "Wait! W-was it a date?" Tsuna wondered aloud trying to understand if whatever happened the past couple days made Hibari and Tsuna lovers, or boyfriends or what. He was so confused. _Why did Hibari-san even do these things to me?_ The brunette wondered. Tsuna ruffled his bed head in frustration before tripping over the whip that had been just under the edge of his bed.

"10th are you alright?" Gokudera asked rushing into the room after hearing the thud.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said as the grey haired boy helped him up only to realize by thinking about what he and Hibari were to each other his body remembered what they did to make him wonder.

"Um, 10th?" Gokudera asked as he noticed the blush and then the bulge in the brunettes' pajama pants.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Gokudera-kun… it's not what you think!" He exclaimed. He tried covering his crotch to hide his shame in front of his friend.

"10th… it's perfectly natural, hehe…" he chuckled nervously. "Boys our age thinking about girls and waking up like this… hehe…" he said trying to comfort Tsuna as his right hand man. "I'll just leave you so you can finish that." He said blushing slightly as he left Tsuna in his room by himself with the door shut behind him. _Why did the 10__th__ have to look so cute just now? Why do I think he looked cut just now?_ Gokudera rubbed his forehead trying to understand why the 10th would look so cute to him when they're both boys. "Calm down, just calm down." He repeated to himself as he walked away.

Tsuna quickly locked his door and made sure his window was shut and blocked before relieving himself. "Gokudera-kun saw…" he muttered to himself as he sat in front of his bed. "At least he doesn't realize why…" Tsuna sighed in relief knowing Gokudera-kun thought he was aroused because of a girl.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sliding his shirt off and his hands to his nipples. The bunny like boy rubbed his pink buds as he thought about what had happened with Kyouya. In the disciplinary committee room in his room, in the bath, the train and the dressing room, all within the past couple of days. Tsuna's hands found their way to the elastic band of his pajamas and boxers and pulled them off. One hand was wrapped around his hard shaft and the other cupping his scrotum. "Mmm…" he moaned trying to keep his voice down as his fingers found the crevasse between his cheeks. A tip rubbing and circling the puckered hole that had been stretched and filled with Hibari Kyouya's cock and fingers. Tsuna's slender finger slid in passed the ring of muscle and wiggled its way to his prostate. The boy threw back his head as the finger hit and stimulated the gland. "H-Hibari-san…" he groaned stroking his aching flesh as he came all over his chest. The cute brunette panted before the fog cleared and he remembered he wasn't alone in the house anymore. Slightly panicked he picked up his pajamas, wiped off his cum and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. _I guess things will be going back to normal. I mean with the way Hibari-san is about things he claims as his maybe he would've stayed last night… but then again with his hate for crowds maybe not. Unless he was just messing with me…_ Tsuna thought mid bite before turning pale wondering again about what he and Hibari were, without the lusty after effect as it had few minutes earlier.

"Tsuna-nii, what's wrong?" Fuuta asked seeing the frustration in the boy's face.

"F-Fuuta, it's nothing." He laughed smiling as he did, before focusing on his food.

The day went by as most Sundays did. Tsuna's mom doing chores as Lambo and I-pin ran around. Bianchi ogling over Reborn, Fuuta playing with his records book, Gokudera and Yamato just playfully bickering with Tsuna in the middle of it. He sighed with a grin before it dawned on him. _How will tomorrow go at school with Hibari-san there?_ He wondered wide eyed.


End file.
